


Born to RUN

by Amerland115



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier, 数码宝贝
Genre: F/M, Guide/Sentinel - Freeform, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 隶属于塔的冷静哨兵 & 出逃瞎混的热血向导 尝一尝？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~前两篇跟玩儿似的~~

  神原拓也是个向导。 

 

  准确来说，是个被统管向导哨兵的 **塔** 所挂名通缉的“叛逃”向导。

 

 

  他分化的并不算晚，甚至都称得上早熟了。在他刚分化的那几年，因为这个加上强大的精神力，他一直被塔里当做宝一样地供着，每天往他这里送不同的哨兵，似乎指望他能成为一个输出稳定的精神力核电站。

  当然，他很乐意。哪个中二少年没有肩负改变世界的伟大任务的理想呢？可塔很快——起码比他自己快得多——发现他这个 _发电机_ 的巨大缺陷。

 

  他无法与哨兵建立连接。

 

  别说稳定的连接关系，他连用精神触角去梳理一个普通哨兵的五感都很吃力。他像是被缺水的人在沙漠里挖出的金矿，价值连城，毫无用处。

 

  神原拓也此后就成了塔里的鸡肋。他无法带来实际的战力，但庞大的精神力也不允许塔将他作为一个普通的杂兵扔上战场。人们一边持续告诉他向导的珍稀与强大，一边把他架空在场边的冷板凳上，并希望他能一直这样老老实实地做个锈蚀的武器。

 

  这绝不可能是神原拓也。

 

  他在十八岁生日的前一天从塔中叛逃。这一逃就是四年。

  四年前他在一片黑暗里逃的有多狼狈，现在他就过的有多滋润。这么多年塔所宣传的向导辅助论就是堆屁话，在神原拓也看来基本就是塔为了控制向导们在自导自演：一边用这种谎话欺骗向导们放弃体能训练，一边又用没有足够训练的结果证明向导辅助论。事实上，他一直认为，只要技巧到了，向导动动念头就能把一群哨兵制服。

 

 

   “你又在扯淡了。”年近而立还没有分化但坚信自己会是个好向导的柴山纯平如是说。

  这一道拆台拆的毫不留情，饶是拓也也被捅了个趔趄。“只是从来没被实践过嘛…只要找到机会看本大爷还不一击必中！”

  “明明是个什么都连不上的二流向导还真敢说啊。”

  “纯平你很烦人诶。”

 

 

  神原拓也遇上柴山纯平是在出逃第二年的冬天。用落魄不足以形容当时的神原向导。躲着管理层自己偷师的那点三脚猫功夫除了吓吓地痞流氓之外没有更大用处，被通缉的叛逃者又不可能获得稳定的收入……硬要说的话，再拖一星期他就要去和桥底下的乞丐抢饭吃了。

  然后柴山纯平出现了。这个电气公司的逃家少爷嘴里含着巧克力问：“要不要跟我合伙啊叫花子？”

  裹在旧毯子里的“叫花子”嘶嘶地吐着浅浅的白气，似乎马上就要被冻结在这场瑞雪之中了。纯平看得见他干枯的嘴唇在翕合，却听不见声音。不耐烦地啊了几声之后，只能耐着性子低下头去听。

  “先给我碗拉面。”叫花子说。

 

  很难说这件事是福是祸，无论是对纯平还是对拓也。

  要不是对方，纯平可能此时早就老老实实回家继承家产做个安稳的阔少了，而拓也起码能远离他们基本上就是在欺骗消费者的勾当。

  具体来说，纯平扮向导拓也扮哨兵，他们两人在情报网上作为一对连接稳定的搭档接活。这“情报网”指的是各种情报网，包括登满八卦和讣告的社区网，或者，黑话满天飞的雇佣兵网站。——要知道他们最开始不过是想开个连锁店什么的，可没想到替别人看店会渐变成替别人看猫猫狗狗的同时看赃。

  顺便一提，神原拓也不离不弃的正义感不允许他助纣为虐，所以他们也有三分之一的概率会把雇主教训了。这导致他们的信誉十分不稳定。

  其实也不是什么大事，信誉而已，对神原拓也这种黑户没有任何用处。他们四处漂泊居无定所，销了痕迹再出现又是条清白的好汉。故此虽然很可能有些人嫌他们碍眼，但寻仇的一直找不上门。

  不过这次情况稍微变得有一点点复杂了。

  俗话说常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，自然规律要求你不能总是在捕猎和被猎之间保持同一个角色。就算是横行霸道的恐龙也要被从天而降的小行星砸个灭种，更何况是沧海一粟的人类呢。所以总而言之——

 

  _“我们翻车了。”_

 

  神原拓也说完一个战术翻滚，一颗子弹擦着他屁股在混凝土地面上留下了个弹坑。

  “你现在才说？！？！！”柴山纯平抱紧电脑崩溃地大吼——他一直奉行向导辅助论，即使现在藏身用的残垣已经被他的声音震到簌簌地落下灰尘，“我们都他妈快死在这儿了！！！！”

  “少叽歪了，”神原拓也滚到他视线能看到的地方，一顿手弹壳叮叮当当地落到地上。“不过就是个狙击手，”他用一种迷之自信的语气轻蔑道，“狙击手，都是一群不敢正面刚的怂包。”

  “你才是少叽歪了！”柴山纯平恨不得一巴掌糊平那张洋洋自得的脸，“我跟你讲小爷我要是今天交代在这儿——在这破地方？！我做鬼都不会放过你的你听见没有？”

  “安啦纯平，我们不会死的。”

  信你有鬼。纯平一边在心里骂着，可心里却是确实因为拓也这一句话稍稍安定下来了，即使在这种逆风情况下这句话听起来完全就是在胡扯。

  “记得四楼那个死角吧？”说话间拓也已经换完了弹夹，拉开保险栓，准备完毕，“你从北面的消防梯溜过去，逼他只能放下枪跟我们近战。”

 

  “敌人只有一个，我倒要看看我们到底值多少钱。”

 

 

  老实说这是纯平不知道第几次吐槽拓也的作战计划草率又混乱了，但最烦人的地方还是在于它们真的还有点用。在奔向目的点的路上他被截胡了两次，分别被打漏了左边裤子口袋和左边的肩带，这两下又狠又准，没打死他也要把他吓死了。直接导致在他滚进目的点藏好之后过了好久，他才意识到这个狙击手可能不是来杀他和拓也的。

  ——当然这个狙击手是个喜欢把猎物玩弄至死的变态也能说得通，但大脑的保护机制拒绝往那个方向思考。

  也就在他胡思乱想这档口，一个脚步声接近了。它平稳而有节奏，绝对不是拓也那种乱七八槽的脚步；可它也丝毫没有掩饰，似乎就是在走给纯平听的。完蛋。纯平死死的捂住自己的嘴——这下肯定是个变态了。想自己年华大好就要死在一个变态杀手手里，还是在这么一个吊尾楼里，身上裹着灰色和黄色的粉尘……

  脚步声停在了和他只有一墙之隔的地方，他确定自己要死了，甚至为此掉了几滴眼泪。可接下来，他听见打斗声，夹杂着拓也的各种夸张拟声词，不一会儿，重物落地，战斗结束。他装着胆子探出头去，第一眼看见神原拓也一头栽到地上、一动不动。

  “拓也！”

 

  妈的看来有些话就是不能乱说啊！

  什么“敌人只有一个”，这句话出口的瞬间你就已经死了啊！！！

 

  他一时想冲上去看看拓也还喘不喘气，可又惮于站在躺尸的队友身边的那位大爷。进退两难与与内心OS横飞之际，他看见那位狙击手重新提起掉在地上的长条形的盒子，拍拍肩上的灰，转过身来，长长的发尾在浑浊的空气中划出一道称得上漂亮的弧线。

 

 

  那就是他们第一次见到源辉二。


	2. Chapter 2

 

  不管用多少修饰词，这也绝对称不上是什么“美丽的邂逅”。对于被对方打晕并且醒来时还被双手反绑在床头架上的神原拓也来说就更是如此了。他的奋力挣扎收效甚微，连被绑在床头架另一端的纯平都看不下去。

  “行了行了拓也，没有用的。”

  “这种时候你还说什么泄气话？”拓也斜了纯平一眼，登时更气了，“怎么你还能坐在床上啊？！”

  纯平 ~~（尽己可能的）~~ 耸耸肩膀，“因为我们向导是个珍稀弱势群体？”

  “靠你别太入戏了好吧？”

  “嘘！”拓也明显想说嘿你还嘘我，但被纯平用眼神截住了。他看着纯平跟他挤眉弄眼，不停地朝他背后使眼色，可啥也get不到。终于用气音爆发了，“说人话！”

  柴山纯平露出一个看智障的眼神，也用气音回答，“那个狙击手，把我们带到这里之后就进了房，半天没出来了。”

  神原拓也这才顺着同伴的颜色往后边瞄了一眼。能够打开这个空间的门是黑色的，把手镀着银光。这间房间看起来就是那种很普通的小旅馆，要说特别之处只有尤其干净。虽然光线被窗帘挡了大半看不清什么，但墙角被套一尘不染。他打量完了周围环境回到和同伴的对视中，纯平的眉毛挑起来了，很明显是在指望他从刚刚那个陈述句中明白什么。可拓也皱起眉头瘪着嘴，脸上明显写着“所以呢？”

 

  猪队友。真是猪队友啊！

  纯平气的蹬腿儿，心想果然是自己的机智把这段合作续命到现在。不得不几个深呼吸，解释道：“第一，很明显他不急着杀我们——跟我们没有直接利益冲突。我们或许可以跟他谈判。”

  眼见拓也翻了个白眼他立马补上，“其二。他怎么就这么放心的待在里面，一般看守会这么放心吗？”

  拓也“切”了一声，“搞得像光凭耳朵就能确定我们的动作似的……啊！难道说——”

  柴山纯平期待地扬起了眉毛……

 

  “这家伙，顺风耳吗？”

 

  “……”

 

  柴山纯平真的要气绝了。

 

  “你没看到他箱子上的标志吗！塔啊！！”他一腿子砸向床板，咚的一声被被褥吞没了，但气到破音的喊声绝不消失：“哨兵啊！！！！”

 

  话音未落，把手旋转，黑色的门开了。暗蓝色的哨兵应声而出，脸色十分难看。他直走到纯平面前，安着消音器的枪口对准了“向导”的喉咙。他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，不出一声，但浓重的低气压已经逼得在场的另外两人齐齐闭上了聒噪的嘴巴，不约而同地咽了口唾沫。

  也许是纯平眼睛里的“大爷饶命”太过于明显，对方扬了扬细剑般的眉毛，垂下了举枪的手。逼人的气场因为突然降临的安静而略略消散，纯平还没来得及喘口气，拓也就在旁边嚷嚷起来了。

 

  “喂你这家伙！”

 

  纯平在心底发出哀嚎。可又奇怪的很，他很清晰地看见他面前的哨兵哆嗦了一下，但正常人被突然大吼时的反应都没有发生。既没有闭眼也没有深呼吸，动作幅度最大的是再度紧锁的眉头。

  可神原拓也是看不见这些的。他看着对方离开纯平向自己走近了，喊得越发厉害：“我劝你最好从实招来，你到底是个什么人，在给谁……呃！”

  弓手、抬臂、猛击、收手，一个起落间封了这个无时无刻都在散发噪音的源泉。柴山纯平在旁边根本看不清发生了什么，只是这招成效如此斐然，要不是时机不对他真的很想讨教几番——他真的太需要了。拓也眼看着还想说什么，却不得不陷入了难以形容的苦战中。房间再次安静了，哨兵退后一步，十分满意地眯了眯眼睛，转身坐到了床对面的沙发椅上，十指相交拢在膝盖上，阖上眼睑似乎是要休息。

 

  奇怪啊……拉上厚厚遮光帘的阴暗光线，地上的厚地摊，素淡的房间配色，安着消音器的枪，不轻易出声乃至抑制呼吸，哨兵，独自任务——答案呼之欲出。

 

  哨兵，作为天生的特种兵种，分化以来天赋超出常人的五感。在他们的世界里，夏夜的蛙鸣有如歌剧，降落到雨丝仿佛静物。他们能看清千米之外的一张小报上的花边新闻，能触摸到棉织品的每一缕组成，隔着三个街区的窃窃私语如在耳旁，数十楼上新端出烤箱的蛋糕先入他们的鼻腔。

  他们强大，特别，无与伦比，是世上最锋利的刀剑，最精准的子弹。同时他们也脆弱，堪比深秋落叶，轻轻一碰就能自己粉碎。只因为哨兵最大的敌人，亦是哨兵最大的武器和筹码：五感。

  炎炎夏日能够刺伤他们的双眼，风打磨树叶的声音能磨破他们的耳膜，柔柔春雨能割破他们面颊……一朝感官过载，迎接哨兵的就只有地狱。他们的天赋将不间断地折磨他们，直到他们死去。

  所以向导才会如此珍稀，成为塔里的宝。没有向导做指引和疏导，哨兵失控的可能性几乎是百分之百。但向导和哨兵的人数目前是一比四，尽管尽力维持，这个差距还是在扩大。别无选择的，塔还是会出派没有向导辅助的哨兵，即使他们极可能在任务途中因为过载而身陨。

 

  他们眼前这位，恐怕也就是这样。

 

  他转头看向床另一边的拓也，正好四目相对。出不了声的青年幅度极小的点了点头，长吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。纯平看不见也感受不到，但他知道一个用精神力铺就的领域正在以神原拓也为中心徐徐展开。

 

  久别的向导伸出了触角，大脑深处的火龙呲起了尖牙。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  对方十分警觉。这是神原拓也在伸出触手之前就意识到的。

  如果采取缓缓接近的战术，恐怕会马上被干翻；更何况自己从没有成功建立连接的前车之鉴，预感这次能成功完全就是扯淡。所以只能猛攻。虽然很缺德，也只有一个猛冲进对方精神世界大闹一番这么一条路了。

按理说对塔的走狗神原拓也从不会心软，尤其是哨兵。但一旦意识到对面的人和八年前的自己也并没有什么境遇上的不同，都是被塔利用、随时可以扔掉的螺丝，狠下心突然变得特别难了。

这家伙多大啊？眼睛闭上之后凌厉的气势有所收敛，看起来面庞素净，竟是与自己差不离了。没有向导支撑的哨兵竟然能活这么久，并且精神正常，并且还能出外勤……果然这家伙肯定有个向导什么的吧？不然完全没道理嘛。

  对。完全不一样…… _完全不一样_ 。

 

  一咬牙，火龙咆哮着张开双翼，口中金红的火光喷涌，龙啸冲天，一路烧到对面眼眸一般的深海里。

  _他冲进去了。_

  哨兵的精神防护像一张薄纸，摇摇欲坠不堪一击。他算得上横蛮地冲进去，想借着这一股狂劲捅出些什么幺蛾子。可他只看到一片空白，白的发光。什么痕迹都没有的白色中间，暗蓝色的哨兵腰杆挺直，倔强又孤独，仿佛已经孑然了华发。

 

  什么……也没有啊。

 

  没有任何可毁坏，没有任何可失去。这片空白可真可恨啊，让人由心底升腾起一种不甘心。真想添些什么上去，或者留下什么痕迹。也许这样做了的话，这片白色中间的人，就不会那么难受了吧。

 

 

  “喂。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“喂。”_

 

  他在一阵温暖的光的触感中醒过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~……干他！！！！~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~太碎了我分不太动~~

 

  他是在轻微的颠簸中醒过来的。只消看了一眼，他就认出了这熟悉的车厢——塔的回收车。包裹身体的降噪袋大大缓解了感官不适，他忍着气流刮伤呼吸管的痛楚汲取氧气，用近乎迟钝的眼神描摹着同一车厢内“同事”的嘴唇开合。他分化之后的很长时间内几乎没有听力，因此他学会了唇语。

  很明显任务失败了。因为他的轻敌，被目标之一的向导闯入了禁区导致了晕厥，让目标逃之夭夭。上面并不高兴，等待他的将是简易的治疗和半月的禁闭。

  意料之中。他闭上眼睛结束了这单方面的会话，不一会儿外面的人也将降噪袋自带的遮光帘拉上，黑暗彻底降临在他的眼睑上，他愈加清晰的感觉到顺着扎在筋脉上的针孔，他人千金难求而他却十分熟悉的向导素汇入他的血液，像极地南下的洋流与岩浆相会，血管里充斥着爆裂声。属于哨兵的血液嘶吼着挣扎着，最终缓缓睡去。

 

  疲惫席卷了他。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次主要是两位男主 ~~…………各自的线~~

  半月后，距西北前线不到二十公里的村子。

 

  一般这种前线附近的村子会在开战后迅速被战火波及随后被居民遗弃，最终化为残垣断壁。但这个村子不仅没有衰落，反而发展的比和平年代更加欣欣向荣。这个在战前就作为北方最大交易市场而闻名遐迩的村镇，在开战时就成为了两军争抢的桥头堡，随着战争的推移，终于演变成了北方最大的黑市。疲惫的伤病用在国内限流的弹药换取香烟和酒精，无孔不入的小贩在这里兜售一个人所能想到的任何商品。这里有军火商的线头，奇怪科学家研究的奇怪机器，随处可见的雇佣兵，在暗处窃窃私语的情报贩子……正是因为不远处炮火轰天吧，这里才能成为喊着号子干黑活的“乌托邦”。

  “北方的心脏”——秋叶市场。神原拓也到这儿已经快两周了，和前几次不同，这次他是只身一人来的，但他还是照例去了那个自称“分子”的老爷子那里报道。拓也认为分子当然不会是老爷子的真名，不过看近几年秋叶市场的情况也不能怨老爷子有所保留。不过比起分子，拓也和纯平私底下更喜欢称呼他为科学怪人。老爷子在这浑水一般的地方占了不大不小的一片地，平房里堆满了辨不清用途和功能的机械。就连老爷子自己都是改造人：手足都是能伸缩的机械，右眼都不是肉长的。和他怪异的外形相匹配，他的脾气也又臭又大。拓也和纯平不过是机缘巧合下答应帮他了一次，就再没摆脱过这段孽缘。

 

 

  神原拓也裹着厚厚的棉衣熟稔地跳过胡乱堆放在巷子中的破铜废铁，一猫腰钻进了湖绿的防水布后边。室内因为机器的运作比外面高了几度，拓也松了松脖子上围的紧紧实实的围巾，把护目镜拨到头上去，放开嗓子喊道：“老爷子——”

  回应他的是老式游戏机GAME OVER的电子特效音和铁拳忿忿地砸在机壳上的巨响。神原拓也见怪不怪，心里还不禁有一丝老爷子一点没变的感叹。顺着声音寻过去，果然又看见对方砸机泄愤。

  “老爷子，多久了这关还没过啊。”

  “就你叭叭！”分子下一拳就往他身上糊，被他喊着危险危险地躲开了——真是的，脾气跟手都还是一样的臭。

  一拳未中，分子也没再追刀，转头问道，“今年提前来了啊……怎么就你一人儿？”

  不说还好，一说神原拓也这个暴脾气又上来了。“还不都怪纯平那家伙——！”

  他这边才刚开口呢，那边分子已经胡子一吹背过身去了，“别整了，我对小年轻吵架没兴趣。”

  “明明是你提起来的怎么你又不听了啊！！！”拓也崩溃，“喂你别跑啊你去哪？”

  “进货。”言简意赅。说完分子把防水布一撩，留下一句铿锵的“看店”给拓也。青年口头喂喂喂的反抗无果，憋屈的很，心火无处发泄，只能打起电动。

 

 

  他们给老爷子干的第一摊活就是打这个电动，距现在已经过去两年了。这个活还是神原拓也自己捡的。那次他们第一次来秋叶市场，新人没什么排面，在这个阴影里的王国面前像无头苍蝇一样乱撞，入住第一个晚上就被黑店宰客，半夜两天被扔到北方的大街上。

  虽说战前传说秋叶市场作为北方贸易枢纽，整个城市没有高楼，最高的“建筑”就是城市中央的大火炉，炉火四时旺盛，能将这座北方冰原上的都市烘的如热带小岛。但战争开始后，这里显然没有了这份想想就富得流油的余韵，供暖变得紧缩，两年前室内尚还温暖如春，如今却是连这点温度都难以保证了。

  总之两年前被扔到大街上挨冻的两人，顺着光线钻进了分子所在的这个巷子，用“帮老人电动通关”做交换，在分子这儿蹭了好久的地铺。

  可两年了，别说分子没打过最后的关卡，就连一向自诩电脑高手的柴山纯平和自称电竞阿修罗的神原拓也都没有任何起色。最后一关像是卡在喉咙里的鱼刺，甚至刺痛了他们所谓男人的尊严。但也托着最后一关的福，他们总是有借口在这里蹭地铺；老爷子虽然嘴上凶的不行，人也苛刻的很，但本性不坏。你来我往，时间久了，就好像他们在秋叶市场给自己找了个 **家** 一样。

  “看店”和打这最后一关，是他们在这里常做的事。分子所谓的“进货”拓也也很清楚，说白了就像是在捡破烂收废铁。别人的垃圾偏偏在老爷子眼里就是宝贝，看中了就得搞回来。好在总归不至于强取豪夺，在如今的秋叶市场称得上出淤泥而不染了。

 

  神原拓也本来是这么觉得的。

  然后这回，老爷子一掀防水布进来，往地上扔了个男孩。

 

  “……”

  “干嘛。”

  “老爷子枉我还觉得你是朵哈白的白莲花你怎么能拐带小孩子呢？？？”

  “你个小兔崽子你说啥玩意儿？”

 

* * *

 

 

  半月的禁闭结束的时候前来找他的是代号“矿石”的向导。

 

  他和矿石的交情说好不好说坏不坏，旁人往往会形容“奇怪”。矿石本是某个区域自发组织的义军中的一员，那里以鸽血般鲜艳剔透的红宝石闻名。和平时期人人追捧的珍宝，到战时往往不值一提。他在某次任务结束后，奉命赶往下一个地点的途中路过矿石的家乡，正撞上敌对的势力在进攻。他出手了，但奈何实力悬殊，虽然暂时遏制住了攻势，掩护了矿石族人撤退，自己却血流如注。

  随着血液的流失，他身上那些所谓的哨兵的天赋似乎也在流失，他不再能听清没过头的草海与风摩擦的声音，也不再能看清天上的流云，疼痛很近又很远，彻底的黑暗降临在他身上。

 

  他着实不能说，这不是他想象中会有的死法。

 

  可他到底没死，矿石把他拉了回来。收到他的消息赶来的人说矿石背着他逃出来。战场满地都是红宝石被炸得四分五裂的尸首，矿石踩着它们奔跑，鲜血滴了一路，紧咬的白牙渗着血，两个人也都是红的。

  他并不记得，那一段描述里的他是不清醒的。那之后的许多天他也没见过矿石，他没有听口口相传的习惯，敏锐的听觉也能选择性屏蔽信息。直到两个月后亲眼在塔里见到矿石那黝黑的身影，才确定了这人的选择。

  他们远远的四目相对，谁也没有多做一个动作，照常该做什么做什么。那时他突然意识到他在矿石身上看到了什么。

 

  _那是自己的影子_ 。想必矿石也一样。不需要旁人多说什么，他也能看到他们是多么的相似。

 

  可能也正是因为如此，矿石是少有的几个能帮他整理精神图景的向导之一。他们每隔半月大概都会见一次面，做一次梳理。有益无害，他也不排斥。日常结束后，矿石抽出一张薄薄的打印纸放到他面前。

  “这次是回收任务。”矿石说，他能听出对方没发出的那声咋舌。

  这次的任务对象恐怕是真的很单纯，履历用一张纸就能讲完。他扫了几眼，眼睛不由得睁大了。目标的照片就在右上角，朴实无华的证件照，照片中是男孩留着棕色的短发，委屈的像是要当场大哭。

  他抬起头向矿石确认，矿石撇着嘴角点了点头。“这次我跟你一起去。”

  “作为紧急制动么。”

  “上面是怎么样的算盘我才不管，”矿石这回是真真切切啧出了声，“别死了啊，辉二。”说完，转身离开。

  源辉二垂着眼睑笑了。

 

 

  “你也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分子是分子兽（就是秋叶市场拆暴龙机那个）矿石是矿石兽  
>  分子兽说话大碴子味儿是我自己的恶趣味（  
>  个人真觉得辉二和矿石兽的友情非常奇妙非常有张力非常吸引人 ~~这才是真正的兄弟情~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“既然上了车，就要做好坐到最后的觉悟吧。”_

 

  柴山纯平拖着步子走在尘土弥漫的道路上。

 

 

  从那个长头发哨兵手里死里逃生后，他和神原拓也就着这还未平复下去的腺上激素灰头土脸的大吵了一架。开头是喘着气的“怎样纯平，还不错吧？”，结尾是大吼大叫的“这样的话干脆就分开算了！”和“啊啊正合我意！”

 

  做事全凭一头热血，不假思索就冲到最前面去，哪里热闹往哪儿跑——说到底神原拓也就是这样的人，不然在最开始也就不会从塔那里出逃。真是的，在塔里安安心心的做个中看不中用的向导又有什么不好？明明现在这种情况下，就算被捕归安，塔肯定也不会难为他。可他偏不，犟得不可理喻。

  反正纯平是肯定无法理喻他的。柴山家本来就是有钱有势的电气大宗，作为家中独子，一时出走不过是散心放松，顺着年轻的心出来尝尝不同际遇的味道。从离家第二周开始他就没有一刻不在想着要回家，但只要是跟神原拓也在一起意外就应接不暇，就这样手忙脚乱的竟然把两年过过去了。

 

  但这次，这家伙竟然要往前线跑？才刚捡回来的命又要丢给谁啊！他跟神原拓也不一样，他的命可不是什么一文不值的东西！

 

  正好，这次可算是能够彻底摆脱这个麻烦精了。就让神原拓也一个人跑去送死吧，他可是受够了。他又花了半月消去了大部分“作案”的痕迹，接下来就这样一路直接回到位于首府的家中，这两年的见闻添点油加些醋也够他吹一辈子了。

 

  他心里的算盘打得噼里啪啦乱响，唯一的问题在于——他已经走了两天了。路上没有人烟，更要命的是，压根没有过路的车辆。

 

 

  他迷路了。

 

 

  没有地图。背包里此时只有电脑、空气，和再也倒不出一滴水的水壶。

 

  “……啊可恶！”柴山纯平一把把背包摔到地上，又溅起了新的尘土，“怎么会这么倒霉的啊——我一定是被拓也那家伙给诅咒了！！”

  “如来佛祖天照大神上帝或者什么都好……救救我吧，我一定会一直一直，一直供奉你们的！”

 

  理智在嗤笑：这种临时抱佛脚的乞讨会有用才怪了呢。可就像是要证明什么一样，从路的尽头传来了汽车引擎的声音。这声音带着浓重的柴烟和汽油味，可在此时的纯平听来宛如天籁。

 

  他捞起包用力挥动手臂，迎面开来的小型皮卡停了下来。司机靠着自己那边的车窗，手指敲打着方向盘，问“怎么了？”

 

  碰到宝了。——这是柴山纯平看清司机的脸后想到的第一句话。长而直的金发，湖水一般的绿眼睛，标志的五官……恐怕这是幸运女神亲自来接他了吧？

 

  纯平苍蝇搓手：“嘿嘿美丽的小姐，您一个人开车赶路吗？”

 

  “不关你事吧？”

 

  啊，还是朵高岭之花。

 

  “我叫柴山纯平，方便搭个便车吗？”

 

  美丽小姐“哈？”了一声，挑起长眉打量起纯平来。终于手指又敲了方向盘两下，像是终于下定决心了，“算了，上来吧。”

 

  纯平心花怒放地爬上副驾，他刚坐定，司机就熟练的挂挡起步，车速非常平稳。

 

  “还未请教小姐芳名……”

 

  “献殷勤的话就不必了。”对方冷冷地打断他，“虽然不知道你为什么会在这里，但我这边可是要优先去一趟北方前线。”

 

  “啊是吗是吗……”纯平点头如捣蒜，嘴上开始放起真是女中豪杰啊的彩虹屁来。然后他突然意识到什么，惨叫了出来：“前线？！！”

 

  小姐耳膜一痛。一脚刹车把纯平的脑门儿磕出了红印。“喂我好心载你你不要这么一惊一乍的好不好。”

 

  “前线诶小姐！你明不明白前线是什么意思啊？”

 

  小姐眉头一皱，“说什么……可你刚才正在往西边的前线走啊？”

 

  “？？？”柴山纯平还来不及说些什么，车后突然传来了其他的引擎声。和这辆小皮卡不同，新来的明显更重、数量也更多。小姐啧了一声，一巴掌把纯平拍实到座位上，下令：“坐好！”

 

  引擎轰鸣，甚至能压过身后的枪声。这辆皮卡猛地冲了出去，好像刚刚四平八稳的是另一辆车。

 

  此时纯平虽然懵逼，也能意识到事态变得有点危险了。“喂喂等等，起码让我下车……”

 

  “来不及了！”司机小姐一口回绝，把油门踩死，“会用枪吗？”

 

  “那种危险的东西——哇！”突然而来的急转弯又把纯平甩到了车门上，这辆皮卡的窗户没有玻璃，要不是他平时吃的还算多此刻恐怕就要被甩了下去。不等喘气，一声巨大的爆炸携裹着热浪直冲过来，几乎要把人的头发烤秃了。想必也是心疼自己的秀发，司机又一个神龙摆尾，一头扎进了树林里去。

 

  饶是平时舌灿莲花，此时柴山纯平也再说不出什么新鲜话来，只能缩成一团，眼泪都要飙出来了——你说他本来是要回去过安稳日子的，怎么最后还是搅到这种要命的浑水里来了？

 

  几次炮击不成，后边的追兵竟然还架起了大喇叭，停车停车地喊个不停，在火药味儿浓郁的空气里听着竟然有点好笑。这样下去没完没了，小姐手往后面一伸，捞出一根长棍样的东西，卡在座位旁，代替脚掌踩死了油门；又一把抓过纯平的手腕，不由分说往方向盘上一摁：“握方向盘总会吧？握紧了别动！”

 

  美人军令如山，纯平不敢不从。从驾驶位上脱身的司机拉开通往后箱的小窗，在颠簸中探身取物竟取出一条肩抗式火箭炮来。不顾旁观者哇哇乱叫的声音，半个身子伸出车窗外，借着车顶的力，向后瞄准了就是一发，噪音大的要震破耳膜。火箭炮呼啸着发射、直扎黄土树根。一时间地面暴起裂变，乃至于掀翻了追在最前面的车辆。

 

  看美人随手扔掉用过的火箭筒坐回到座位上，拔出用来抵油门的棍状物随手往后一扔。纯平此时方才看清这是把散弹枪，同时也确定了这哪儿是什么幸运女神，这恐怕是瓦尔基里，要来把他收到英灵殿去打杂。

 

  “好了，松手。”女武神拍拍他的手背，他这才意识到自己的手还盘在方向盘上，马上跟碰了烙铁似的缩回来。这动作怂的对方一笑，“你这人，明明也是个在前线附近晃悠的危险分子，装什么可怜啦。”

 

  “最危险的是你吧？”

 

  “真失礼。”这句不咸不淡的回话刚说完，一只黑褐的海燕从窗户飞进来，落到司机的肩上。没等纯平提问对方自己回答了，“是剪尾海燕，我的精神向导。”

 

  “精神向导……也就是说你是——”

 

  “是个向导哦。”对方截断他，“怎么样，听完火箭炮发射的声音还没聋，我很厉害吧。”

 

  也就是说，在发射之前除了给自己保护竟然还帮助调节了身为普通人的纯平的五感，的确很了不起了。唯一的问题就是哪有这么能打的向导啊，可爱度都下降了好吗？

 

  “你这家伙，刚刚又在想失礼的事情了吧？”

 

  这个反问句问的纯平一哆嗦——怎么现在的向导还能随便读心了？怎么厉害的吗？？心里慌张嘴上还要嘴硬：“怎么可能呢。”

 

  对方哼了一声，不再多问。倒是纯平心虚的转移了话题，“那个，你还没告诉我你的名字。”

 

  “不如你先告诉我你怎么跑到这边来了吧。”

 

  _我能告诉你我迷路了吗！_ 柴山纯平有苦难言，只能硬撑，“自然是跟你一样。”

 

  “你……也是来抢军火的？”

 

  “……”

 

  靠！为什么偏偏是这么危险又没什么正义元素的理由啊！话说你既然是抢军火的就不要再在路边随便载无辜路人了好伐？这根谋杀有什么区别啊！

 

  心里头发都要抓秃了，外表还得保持冷静，“也亏得你在这种事的途中还能载人便车啊。”

 

  “没办法吧？毕竟当时只有我这一辆车嘛，把你扔在那里不管的话你会被抓回去给那个乌贼婆生吃了吧？”

 

_乌、乌贼婆？_

 

  “再说了，”女孩歪歪头，似乎是在思考着又似乎是理所当然地说道：“既然上了车，就要做好坐到最后的觉悟吧。”

 

  纯平都有些有气无力了。“这可是霸王条款了这位小姐……”

 

  对方听了只是笑一下，继而说道： **“织、本、泉。”**

 

  “呃？”

 

  “我的名字，要好好记住喔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战斗场面描写我会继续加油的！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _可他不知道，在他碰到男孩的那一瞬，一直纠缠着男孩的噪音顿时消散了。空气又只是空气，尘埃又只是尘埃。久违又温暖，让人鼻头一酸。_

 

  男孩从很长很长的梦里醒过来。

 

 

  那真的似乎是很久之前的事情了：早上的时候他在二楼的卧室的窗外有清脆鸟鸣，妈妈上楼来拍他起床，身上带着早饭温暖的香气。

 

  到底多久了呢？就算掰着手指头算他似乎也数不清楚了。噩梦的开始究竟是一年前还是就在昨天？被同一个地方长大的同龄人嬉笑着推上驶离家乡的列车，在沉闷的车厢里靠着硬邦邦的木箱摇晃，时梦时醒，时醒时梦。昏昏沉沉又口干舌燥，稀里糊涂地被登记进了兵营。

 

  真奇怪啊。他还没到二十岁，战争本应在他必须服兵役的时限到来之前结束才对啊？

 

  分发到手里的枪杆自己冒着冷汗，在他手里滑腻地像条随时会逃走的蛇。战壕里每个人手里都捏着一条蛇，蛇口轰隆隆的喷出比毒液更催命的火花。冲上去，冲上去——所有的嘴巴都在喊同样的话，连他打颤的双腿都在挣扎。

 

  他用力地吐息，可空气混浊到无法呼吸。汗水和其他什么东西把砂砾黏在他的脸上，把他的脸渐渐变得和战壕一个样。他突然意识到战壕里的所有人恐怕都终将成为这战壕里的一部分，身披硝烟，碾作尘泥。

 

  远在他来得及做些什么之前，火焰在他耳侧爆裂开来。

 

 

 

_他不要。_

 

  他不要。他害怕了。

 

 

  他逃跑了。

 

  耳鸣不止。在一片几乎要刺穿脑仁的噪音中他听见一个声音在耳边挥之不去，越来越响，越来越响。渐渐压过了同僚的惊呼、领队愤怒的咆哮、枪炮发射的爆响、乃至战场震天的炮声——子弹变慢了，对面瞳孔的收缩变慢了，风也变慢了。他无能为力，拔腿狂奔。直到人声、炮声、风声统统远去，他才听清那个阴魂不散的声音。

  那是冰见友树在哭。是泪水和血水和汗水混在他的脸上，和着砂砾厚的像层水泥。北方的冰原坚实的像无数的刺刀，他摔倒在地，嚎啕大哭，像是要用眼泪把自己的生命哭干。

 

 

  对不起…… _对不起。_

 

  “救救我吧。”

 

 

* * *

 

_“你说什么？”_

_“跑了！”被问话的士兵明显十分烦躁，“突然就发疯，伤了好几个兄弟，跑了！”_

_“竟然连一个毛头小子都拦不住……”_

_“混蛋你说什么？！”_

 

  虽然外面寒风大作，但室内因为炉火尚还能忍受这个寒冬。谁又能想到今天突然来访的这个黑皮向导的脾气才是今天最大的热源，三句之内跟谁都能吵起来，简直不知道这家伙是怎么全须全尾的活到今天的。与他同来的哨兵在知道任务目标逃窜了之后就出去了，像是忍受不了室内的热量似的，宁愿到门外去吹风。

  人虽然已经走了几百米远，但矿石和驻守士兵的吵闹还是一句不落地穿过寒风跑到源辉二耳边来。虽然不辞辛苦的跑到了这条前线上，目标擅自跑了也就只能自认倒霉地去找。距士兵的描述，是一天前从战场上突然跑回来的，本以为只是年轻人吓尿了腿软，谁知道直接往营地外面冲；意识到问题的人去拦，反而被打了个落花流水，甚至还有很多哨兵受了影响。驻地只有一个向导，于是矿石去找了哨兵营。虽然嘴臭了些，好歹也是尽职尽责。

  辉二则沿着尚未被大雪掩埋干净的痕迹走到了军事防护区边缘的铁丝网栏，抬头，靠近的摄像头都被子弹宣布了职业生涯的结束；走近看，铁丝已经被破坏了。裂口低矮，断面粗糙，其上血迹犹存——困兽之斗，可见一斑。铁丝网外的脚印大多被大雪破坏了痕迹，但仍然指明了一个方向。

 

  看到这里哨兵不再多做停留，折返回到了矿石所在的哨兵营。远远都能感觉到空气中弥漫着浓郁的哨兵信息素。哨兵和向导的信息素并没有什么味道，更像是无意识泄露出的精神触角的一种。而此刻这整片区域的哨兵信息素都在打架。

  辉二没有直接进去，找人通报了之后又退回到安全地带：他们自己的车驾上。不一会儿矿石出来了，能听见他还在一步三回头地跟人吵架。辉二等他吵够了回到副驾驶座上才打火起步。

 

  “吵得真凶啊。”他逗矿石。

  “站着说话不腰疼。”矿石冷冷回嘴，也不知道是在说哪个哨兵：身边的还是刚刚的。接着公事公办地问：“找着了？”

  “秋叶市场。”说到这，辉二又沉下了脸色。“伤得很重，恐怕……”

  听他这么说矿石也一愣。军营到底是军营，就算是发狂的哨兵也不得不为自己的行为付出代价。只是，“明明还那么年轻……”

 

  没有人再接话，车轮沉默地履过冰原。

 

 

 

* * *

 

  男孩似乎是从很长很长的梦里醒过来，醒过来听到的第一句话就是一个健气中透着傻气的男中音说：

  “啊所以不是人口拐卖拉皮条？”

 

  “……”

 

  陷在一个由昏暗光线和破铜烂铁组成的陷阱之中，他可怜兮兮地想自己是不是接着昏比较好。就在这时，那个看起来像声音的主人的男性注意到了他，“啊。”

 

  恍若惊雷，将他从地上炸起，他像只被猎枪包围的小鹿一般不知所措，仓皇逃窜，惊动了身边的钢铁灌木，搞出了乒乒乓乓的许多巨响。这恐惧来的太突然，把对方唬楞了。他是管不了这么多的，少许徘徊后只管往最亮的地方逃。可全身上下无一不在呻吟的伤口拖累了他，他脚步太慢，被人提溜着后衣领拎了起来。

  “喂老爷子，怎么办啊？”男性转头问他的同伙。他拼命挣扎，双脚在半空中乱蹬，逼得男性不得不两手并用地把他拎得尽量远，免得他那双厚实的军靴招呼到自己的要害。“你这、老实一点！”

  “关我什么事。”同伙无动于衷，显示出了钢铁般的冷漠。

  “搞什么你只负责捡吗？”男性诘问。同伙用行动回答了他，手腕部骤生裂缝、延伸出蛇一般的软金属在空中挥舞，看起来比传说中的美杜莎更可怖。青年和男孩一起被吓了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不约而同地发出了“噫”的声音。

 

  在更大的恐怖面前人们往往能摈弃前嫌，男性趁他忘记了挣扎的间隙，把他放到了一个还算有位置的平台上——可能是桌子，东西堆的太多他也看不清楚了。他直到此时才好好地看见了这个“人贩子”的脸。东方人柔和的线条，称得上挺阔的眉梁，红褐色的眼睛和头发，似乎就是那种早上出门的时候会大声跟你打招呼的隔壁家哥哥。

  那种，上学经常迟到、热衷于部活乃至荒废学业、面对成绩单会垂眉丧气、可面对他人又会嬉笑起来的……

 

  “喔，冷静下来了吗？”对方说。

 

  他一下子反应过来，带点脾气又有点心虚地不去看人家。对方啊嘞嘞地挠挠头，把本来就炸毛的发型搅的更乱了。“是老爷子看你晕倒在冰天雪地里了就把你捡了回来，不过好像还真是吓到你了，抱歉呐？”

 

  男孩哼了一声。

 

  这一声带脾气的哼反而把他从残破的衣装和脸上脏乱的秽物里捞出来，让男孩又像个男孩了。青年挑挑眉毛，十分自然地揉了揉男孩的脑袋，“我是神原拓也，你呢？”

 

  这一下太自然了，两边都过了几秒才反应过来。拓也瞧着男孩睁的大大的绿眼睛不由得有点畏缩，场 面尴尬到他不知道要怎么样把手收回来。可他不知道，在他碰到男孩的那一瞬，一直纠缠着男孩的噪音顿时消散了。空气又只是空气，尘埃又只是尘埃。久违又温暖，让人鼻头一酸。

 

 

  “……冰见友树。”

 

  “是吗。”拓也松了口气，又揉了揉男孩柔软的头发。“那，友树，我知道哪里有干净的水可以洗澡，要一起去吗？”

 

 

  “……嗯。”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

 

* * *

 

  神原拓也所谓的“干净的水源”是绕过秋叶市场的一条冰河，因为秋叶市场的炉火和地脉的温度而得以在冬天持续流动。不过水温就不能保证了。因为分子自己已经感受不到冷热，他的厂房里也没有加热装置，也就干脆省去了挑水回去的步骤，拓也和纯平一般都是跟秋叶市场的其他穷人一样直接往冰河里下饺子。

 

  这可苦了友树。一阵惨烈的河湾战争之后，冻得发抖的拓也又拎着瑟瑟发抖的友树回来了。友树的衣服比他自己身上的伤还多，缝补都无处下手，无奈只能丢掉。好在秋叶市场什么都有，弄来了药品和衣物，好歹让男孩看着没那么惨了。心知老爷子不会帮忙，神原拓也自己动手丰衣足食，用能找到的厚布和工业用棉絮给友树搭了个临时的床。男孩几乎是倒头就说，只来得及嘟哝了句谢谢。

 

  过了把哥哥瘾的神原拓也满足的揉揉男孩洗干净了头发，然后又揉了两把。

 

 

  回过头来老爷子又在对着游戏机大发雷霆，拓也好说歹说才没让他暴打游戏机。平静下来的分子给自己冲了壶茶，游戏手柄又落到了拓也手里。分子看了一眼熟睡的男孩，评价道：“你是不是对这小鬼太好了点。”

 

  破破烂烂的军装，身上还伤痕累累，显而易见这来历打底也是个逃兵。分子把他跟废铁一起捡回来不过是一念之差，有人在自己面前奄奄一息自己却不作为总会给人一种谋杀的错觉，糟透了。不过一码归一码，要再多牵扯就不明智了。可这红毛小鬼竟然连伤口都给人家处理好了，明显不打算一走了之。还真是不怕麻烦。

 

  “啊有吗？”拓也小心地避开一发迎面而来的炸弹和随之而来的冲击波，“嘛，家里的弟弟现在应该跟他差不多大吧。不过跟友树不同，我弟那个臭小鬼连头发都是炸的——啊！”虽然最后一关已经走了太多次，但每次看到GAME OVER还是让人忍不住摔东西。

  怎么这么快就叫的这么亲热……分子撇撇嘴角，“你可别一不小心把两个小崽子弄混了。”

  “唔嗯？不会啦——真是的老爷子你就是爱操这种没用的心……”

 

  在分子的铁拳之下，拓也又开始了新的一轮。

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**BOOM.** _

 

  又修整了几个小时，不知不觉已经是黄昏了。本来光线就不足的厂房内愈加昏暗，冰冷的机械都被环境渲染上了一丝温暖。冰见友树说服自己好好地赖了会儿床才裹着被子爬起来。遮着厂房入口的防水布外叮叮当当的，应该是分子又在捣鼓什么东西；因为顺着较近的嘀嘀叭叭的电子音，能找到正在游戏机跟前奋斗的神原拓也。

 

  游戏是很古早的单机弹幕类游戏，画质都是低劣的像素格，这种画质总给人一种很简单的感觉，但看了一会儿他就看出这游戏的设置太变态了。弹幕游戏往往会有弹幕死角可寻，可眼前这何止没有死角，简直是在满屏幕放烟花。

 

  不一会儿又是大大的GAME OVER，看着把手柄一扔就仰躺到地上装死的神原拓也，友树只能抱着同情的眼神拍拍他的肩膀。看见友树拓也一骨碌爬起来，又恢复了生机活力，“怎么样友树，睡的好吗？”

 

  “嗯。多亏了拓也哥哥铺的床。”虽然很小又很硬……看着明显被哄的很高兴的拓也，男孩挪了挪屁股做到了地上，转移了话题。“这是什么游戏啊？”

 

  “这个？”面对游戏机上大大的GAME OVER，拓也不由得心虚的移开了视线。“嘛，怎么说，为了赢……取奖品之类的吧……”总不能说自己接了这道任务两年了还没翻过这座大山吧orz

 

  友树倒体会不了“大人”这要面子的心思，接着问：“彩蛋吗？”

 

  “这么说也没错。”

 

  “那，我想试一下。”

 

  拓也一愣，视线扫过男孩捞起游戏手柄的双手。几小时前他刚刚处理过那双手上的伤口，创伤遍布，可谓惨不忍睹。因为太疼，他不得不给男孩扎了两次玛咖。

  “手，没关系吗？”

 

  “没事的。”其实也不是完全没事，耐不住看着别人玩自己心里痒啊。何况神原拓也这么一问，他竟然真的觉得手上的痛楚麻木了一些。——是麻醉的药效还没完全退吗？

 

  试着动了动大拇指，确认了之后进入游戏。拓也歪在一边看。这道关卡他不知道走了多少遍，每个怪物、每种弹幕都了熟于心，时不时会冒出“好险好险”和“小心小心”，在吵闹的边缘试探，做个合格的观众。

 

  友树认认真真地注视着屏幕，对拓也的提醒总也是嗯嗯几声。不得不说技术超群，很快到了刚刚满屏幕放烟花的那一处，还没等拓也给出什么建议，他一个猛冲、引爆了藏在boss脚底的炸弹。

 

 

_什么操作？？？_

 

 

  拓也一头问号地看着友树掉头就跑、boss被炸死、冲击波紧随其后；友树冲进了上一阶段的画面、爆炸紧随其后；友树冲进了上一关的画面、爆炸阴魂不散……就这样一路到了最开始的关卡，最开始的起点屋，友树一头冲了进去，紧随其后的爆炸充斥了整个屏幕。

 

  然后屏幕黑了。

 

  既没有老朋友GAME OVER也没有心心念念的YOU WIN，纯粹的黑屏。正在拓也开始盘算这是不是把机子玩坏了要怎么赔老爷子的时候，突然嘟的一声，从游戏机的侧面的盘口里掉出了一个磁盘。

 

  拓也头都大了。他拿起磁盘上下打量，没有任何文字可以表明磁盘的身份。友树还在问这是不是就是他要的彩蛋——他怎么晓得叻？他打了两年了都没出过任何东西啊！“真是前浪死在沙滩上……”他嘟嘟囔囔地瞥了友树一眼。

 

_算啦。_

 

  “我去问问老爷子。”站起来拍拍屁股，拓也正准备往外走，突然被游戏机叫住了。这台被老爷子改造的街机不像街机电脑不像电脑的游戏机，头一次发出了除游戏声效之外的声音，虽然还是冷冰冰的电子音，但这次的内容明显劲爆的多：

**“准备进入自爆程序。五、四……”**

 

**BOOM.**

 

* * *

 

  

  最先映入眼帘的是一条长鼻子。

 

  说是大象又太细太小，但要说其他的也一时想不到有什么动物的鼻子能拥有这样纹路。然后这条鼻子动了，不再遮挡住视线，他才发现这是一只食蚁兽，憨憨地站在一个机甲怪人的脚边。

  “饭前饭后要洗手。”机甲沉声说。

 

  “……”

 

 

 

_既然用了这么狂霸的低音，就不要说些婆婆妈妈的话啊靠。_

 

  ——两眼一黑前的最后一刻，神原拓也先生在脑内愤怒的吐槽道。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _接上他的是一个从没听过的声音，清亮的像淬过山泉。_

 

  矿石本以为要在秋叶市场找人纯属大海捞针。在这种三不管地带，之前规整的街道现在应该全被高高低低的招牌、篷帐等等塞满，人头攒动到谁也看不清谁，噪声还冲天——这样才对。但甫一到地方，他就知道自己错的离谱。战争的影响在秋叶市场上尤为明显，曾经它可能是北方的名媛，光华万丈高朋满座；但如今的秋叶落魄甚于八十老妪，市场最中央的高大锅炉都快被冰冷的冻住，风雪在黝黑的街道中肆意穿行，空荡的恍若老妇干瘪的乳房，或者舞女腿上丝袜的破洞。

 

  哪有什么乱世佳人，多的都是美人迟暮。

 

  辉二往座椅下面摸了摸，最后选了一把柯尔特M1911，检查过弹夹后，直接下车走进灌满了寒风的街道。

  “过会儿再感伤吧，走了。”

 

  走进街道后，风雪暂停。矿石刚开始还在想破败成这样子要怎么样才能恢复昔日辉煌，可走近了才能发现，秋叶市场距离破败还离得很远。巷口的每个阴影处都有人影蛰伏，骨瘦嶙峋、头罩破布窝在角落里的，身强力壮、却在烟雾缭绕中糟践自己的，男人、女人、男女莫辨者，乃至不是人类，披着机甲的怪东西……在这昏暗的逢魔之时，鬼影和鬼影交换着耳语和手势。人间的伊邪那美堕入黄泉道任然是美丽的女王，不过是现在占据她身躯的是黑暗里的蛆虫，故而她的声名和光辉在被一口口从人间蚕食掉罢了。在日暮的时候，光辉世界的薄纱又重新眷顾了她，使她能隐约显现出曾经的荣光。两人沉默地穿梭在这片短暂的光辉中，气氛甚至说得上宁静。

 

  然后这片短暂的平静被一声惊天的爆炸打破了。

 

  巨大的光爆、声浪、热量和之后的浓烟滚滚，肉眼都可清晰可见距离并不远。矿石在反应过来的第一瞬间张开精神屏障。将辉二一把带到身侧的小巷里；可还是晚了一步。哨兵具备比常人灵敏数倍的听力，甚至能听见与爆炸伴生的次声波。放在如此近的距离之下，简直就是在被魔音穿脑，与酷刑无异。

  “辉二！”

  爆炸的攻势过后紧随而来的是人声，藏在黑暗里的蝗虫在此时都躁动起来，矿石在来的路上的设想变成了现实——人头攒动，喊声冲天。

  可此时这场“热闹”景象完全是雪上加霜。就算矿石已经算得上眼疾手快，但这种情况就仿佛是他已经站在了不停燃烧的火海里，还要他赤手防护从前后上下所有方位音速射来的利箭一样；更何况源辉二还是个很难痛感的哨兵，实在是心有余而力不足。

 

_“……车……去……”_

 

  “什么？”矿石一惊，他想不到在这种濒临感官过载的危险下源辉二还有什么不说不可的。这种情况的一般处理方式是哨兵自己也闭嘴，不要再给听力系统增加无谓的负担。但出于某种难以说明的信任，他还是把耳朵凑了过去。

 

  哨兵说：“我去调查，你去把车启动。”

 

  开什么玩笑？！矿石想立刻就骂他，哪有哨兵会在这种情况下赶唯一能帮上忙的向导走、还要接近爆炸源的？！找死也要含蓄一点！

  但向导的职业道德制止了他大吼大叫，只给了个凶狠的眼神。

  辉二肯定看得出向导在生什么气，但他只是笑了笑，放下捂住耳朵的双手，拉开袖子给矿石看了他的手腕。

 

  尼古丁贴片，每条手臂两张。

 

  矿石明白了。

   因为敏感的缘故，绝大多数的哨兵不会抽烟，因为吸吐香烟时的那份刺激时常能辣的他们流泪，而且痛感久久不散。另一方面，尼古丁又是麻痹神经的一大良药，这种从植物中提取出来的杂环化合物似乎真的能够帮助缺少向导的哨兵渡过难关。于是自然而然的，这种圆形的贴片就上了许多哨兵的身。

  这四张贴片恐怕是之前为了不受兵营内混乱的信息素影响而贴的，没想到还能防到这种意外。

 

  矿石也不再多说，掉头汇入人群之中。失去了支撑的哨兵一个趔趄，好险撑着墙站起来。

  真狼狈……辉二苦笑了一下，隔着大衣摸了摸插在枪背带里的柯尔特，又扶着墙逆着人流向前。只是还没走出巷口就又被一个影子撞了个趔趄——一个矮个儿的改造人，肩上半扛着另一个高他半个头的男人。改造人看起来已经年过半百了，只是那个男人，虽然头垂着看不清脸，但那头炸毛和偏红的发色却怎么看怎么眼熟。这个人是……

  “走反了！”改造人瞪着还没有被机械化的那只肉眼吼道。

  辉二皱皱眉头，一步跨出了巷子。

  “怎么、你不逃跑吗？”

 

_不逃跑吗？_

  他瞥了一眼改造人的脸，“要逃就快逃吧。”

 

  要逃跑吗？还能逃到哪里去呢。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  冰见友树已经数不清这是第多少次被打趴到地上了。

 

  在听见爆炸两个字的瞬间，拓也已经做出了反应——他捞起友树拔腿就跑，一边冲外面大喊。他们冲出防水布的时候，正看见分子疑惑又烦躁的摘下降噪耳机，高声问：“又怎么了？”

**“跑啊——！！！！”**

 

_BOOM._

 

  这不是第一次了，甚至可以说他的整个出逃就是因为这种巨响。相较葬身火海，那种可怕的官能刺激是更大的阴影。他徒劳地想用手捂住耳朵，却发现自己的耳朵早已被人捂住了。

  是拓也。

 

  竟然真的会有这种人吗？尼采曾比喻自己是太阳，不用索取就可以散发能量，光芒万丈。但即使是伟大的诗人和哲学家，似乎也要为这种幼稚的理想主义付出代价。太阳是远远的悬在半空中的那一轮，也只有那一轮。妄图窃取阿波罗的光辉的家伙，全会被太阳融化掉蜡做的翅膀。“人只能靠自己。”——这是友树真正的哥哥不断告诉他的话。

  可是哥哥，就算是你也想不到吧。竟然真的会有这种、即使是对才相遇一天不到、来历不明的人，也竭尽全力的人。

  我恐怕再也遇不到与他一样的人了。

 

_“到此为止吧。你还不够强。”_

  那个奇奇怪怪的机器人，一开口就要东西。可就算友树想给，说不出来是什么东西他又能怎么办！还把这个怪罪到他们身上，伸手就要打人。友树提出一对一、让分子扛着昏迷的拓也走，那家伙竟然也答应了。但在一拳下去把友树打趴在地上后，又留下这么一句话又自顾自地走了。本以为他是要去追分子和拓也，结果这家伙只是去找了一个视线不错的高地，瞅着一大群贼眉鼠眼的手下把友树包围了。

  不知道是故意的还是不是，这个包围圈并没有能够一击毙命，反而是采取的不断骚扰的战术。像夏天的蚊子，打定主意要耗干友树不剩多少的血条，挥之不去烦不胜烦。

 

  还不够强……是这样没错。如果他足够强，就不会连枪都端不稳，就不会逃跑……在最开始就不会被稀里糊涂地推上火车了。

  但心里小小的一部分在庆幸这样不强的是自己。如果不是这样弱小的自己，要怎么与拓也哥哥相遇，又怎么会被他保护呢？

  可这绝对是不行的吧。不变得更强的话，要怎么保护自己珍视的东西呢！就是因为不够强，才会在这里被一群小喽啰困住的！

  一时怒从心头起，友树一撑地让自己站了起来，拿出前所未闻的气势大吼：“——到底是要做什么啊！！！”

 

  “正是。”

  接上他的是一个从没听过的声音，清亮的像淬过山泉。

 

  这下所有人的目光都被吸引过去，友树没有包围他的人高，只能探头探脑的从人缝中观察。来的是个留长发的年轻男人，御寒的大衣套在他身上反而更显得他身形清隽。他的两手状似不经意的插在口袋里，站姿看起来也十分放松。像饭后出来遛弯的，不适合出现在这片燃烧着暴躁画面里。

  可他就这么出现了，眉梢上挑，噙着一抹自得的笑。

 

  “当断不断，是在做什么？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于！上啊kouji教他们做人！！！


End file.
